According To You
by LittleMissNEWYORK
Summary: “No! Please don’t leave me! Please!” “Why do you want me stay so much?" “Because I love you!" Gabriella has been with Troy for a year and half but he doesn't treat her right. Will something change? Based off the song According To You by Orianthi. ONESHOT!


**This is a oneshot I really felt like doing.I did get the idea from the song: According To You By: Orianthi. But I defiantly took my own turn on things. I really hope you enjoy it. Please review. I will be updating my story: Don't Stop Believing very soon, hopefully this week fro those who read it. This is my first time ever writing a oneshot so please give me feedback. So please welcome 'According To You' By: LittleMissNEWYORK. Enjoy. **

* * *

Gabriella walked in the doors with her boyfriend of a year and half Troy Bolton. She smiled at him and he just looked away.

"Hey, I'm going to my locker, I'll see you home room. Okay?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Whatever," Troy said and she sighed and walked to her locker and Troy went the opposite way. She looked back at him hoping he would look back at her but he didn't. He was busy talking to Chad and the rest of the basketball team.

Gabriella was grabbing books out of her locker when she noticed her good friend, Ricky, walked toward her. Ricky has been her friend since kindergarten, she considers him the brother she never had. However it was obvious to her that Ricky liked her in the more-than-friends way.

"Hey Ricky," Gabriella said with a small smile as he approached her.

"Wow Gabs you look beautiful! What's the occasion?" Ricky asked her.

"I wanted to look nice for Troy's and mine a year and a half anniversary but I guess he didn't notice," Gabriella said with a saddened expression on her face. Tiny tears formed in her eyes that she pushed away.

"Gabs don't cry, it's okay," Ricky said as he embraced her into a warm, brotherly hug. "Sshh, it's okay," he tried to sooth her. "Gabi, he's a jerk. He doesn't treat you right," Ricky said softly.

"I know but he means so much to me Ricky. I know I probably don't mean much to him but he's everything to me," Gabriella said as she continued to cry into Ricky's shirt.

Troy was with his friends by his locker laughing and having a good time. "Hey dude, why is your girlfriend crying?" Chad said pointing down the hall towards Gabriella.

"Who knows," Troy said with no concern for her.

"Don't you care?" Chad asked his best friend.

"No. Why would I?" Troy asked in a heartless tone.

"Because she is your girlfriend. She has been for a year and a half," Chad informed his cold-hearted friend.

"Whatever man. She still hasn't given me any yet so I would hardly consider her a girlfriend," Troy said unemotionally as he looked at one of the blonde cheerleader and winked at her.

Chad hit Troy's arm as he noticed him starring at the cheerleader, "Dude you do have a girlfriend. Do you even care about her?"

"First what does me having 'girlfriend' have to do with me starring at cheerleaders? And second, no," Troy said flatly.

"Troy I know you and I know what you are thinking about when you look at those cheerleaders, which is to cheat on Gabriella with them. And if you don't care about Gabriella why are you still with her? Why don't you just break up with her?" Chad asked. Chad knew Troy wasn't an angel but the way he was talking about Gabriella was terrible. It was like the Troy he once knew was gone and this heartless player replaced his best friend.

"Dude it's not like I haven't cheated on her before." Troy stated. "Did I ever tell you that Gabriella is still a virgin to this today?" Troy asked while Chad shook his head no. "Well, she is and she is the only virgin left in this school, which I know is a fact. So when she wants to give up her virginity, I want it and I know if I break up with her I won't get it," Troy said.

"Man thats messed up. So you're just gonna leave her after she gives you what you want?" Chad asked.

"Yup," Troy said emotionless.

"Why do you want to take her virginity so bad though man?" Chad questioned.

"Because virgins are the best in bed," Troy stated as the bell rang. "See yah later man, gotta go to my girly," he said with a wink as he walked away.

Chad felt bad for Gabriella, he didn't know her personally but he could tell that what Troy is going to do to her will hurt her. What Troy is doing to her now is hurting her. She seemed like a good person and she didn't deserve this. Troy was just playing games with her just so he could get her virginity. He didn't care about her; he never did. Troy was being so heartless to her, treating her like shit and using her.

Later that day, Gabriella was waiting for Troy to finish his basketball practice, as she always did, so he could give her a ride home. The rest of the basketball players got out twenty minutes ago but Troy never came out of the gym. Gabriella walked to the gym to see what was going on. She opens the gym door to see her boyfriend, shirtless making out with a cheerleader, who was only in a bra and underwear. Tears prickled down her face and she croaked, "Troy?"

Troy looked to the door and saw Gabriella with tears in her eyes, "Gabriella, I told you to wait outside for me! Dammit Gabriella, I was having fun. You ruin everything! You're a useless idiot sometimes Gabriella!" Troy shouted at her.

"Sorry," Gabriella stuttered as the cheerleader gathered her clothes.

"Bye Troy, it's a shame we didn't get to finish," the cheerleader said. "Yeah it is, call me later and we can," Troy said with a wink.

"Okay babe," the slut of a cheerleader said with emphasis to crush Gabriella even more.

She then pressed her lips against Troy's and Troy returned the kiss. She released their lips and said, "Bye Troy," and walked away.

As she left, Troy and Gabriella stood there in silence, except for the sounds of Gabriella quiet sobs. "So what was so important that you had to interrupt me for?"

"All the basketball player left and I was worried about you," Gabriella stumbled.

"Well that was stupid of you," Troy said and put on his shirt and started to walk to the door where Gabriella stood. He opened the door and she just stood there. "Let's go! You were the one who was in a rush to get me outta here."

Gabriella nodded and started to follow him. "I'm sorry Troy."

"Well you should be, I was actually enjoying myself, something I can't do with you," Troy spat out at her.

"Can you forgive me?" she trembled.

"Whatever," He said annoyed.

"Troy?" she started softly. "What?" he growled at her. "Can you, uhm kiss me the way you kissed the cheerleader?" She stuttered.

Troy didn't respond but pressed her lips against his hard and carelessly. Gabriella felt butterflies as this was her first kiss. Ever. Troy slid his tongue into her mouth not even asking for entrance, which is when Gabriella moved away.

"Dammit Gabriella! You can't do anything right!" Troy shouted at her.

"I'm just not ready for that," Gabriella stumbled.

"Whatever," Troy said as they made their way to his car. The car ride to Gabriella's house was silent.

Troy pulled up to her and Gabriella said, "Thanks Troy. I am sorry. For everything. By the way Happy ye..." but stopped when Troy drove off. Tears formed once again in her eyes as she made her way to her door and unlocked walking inside to start her homework. It started to get dark when Gabriella finished her homework. She decided to read but shortly after she started she fell asleep.

Gabriella eyes opened rapidly as she heard a banging on her door. "Gabriella open up!" the voice yelled. Gabriella was terrified!

She grabbed a bat and walked closer to the door and with a trembled voice yelled, "Who's there?"

"Gabs, it's me Ricky, open up," Ricky said softly. Gabriella walked to the door and looked through it to make sure it was Ricky.

"Ricky! What are you doing here?" Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"I came to check up on you, I remember you saying your mom was away on a business trip and I know you how you get scared at night when you are alone so I came t check up on you," Ricky explained to her.

"You remembered?" Gabriella asked him.

"Of course Gabs. Why wouldn't I?" Ricky asked.

"It was just very caring of you to do that. Thank you," Gabriella said.

"No problem Gabriella. So are you okay?" Ricky asked.

"I was fine until my best friend woke me up and scared me to death," Gabriella said jokingly.

"You were sleeping? I'm sorry Gabs," Ricky said kindly.

"It's okay. At least you actually cared enough to come and check on me unlike my boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"Did he do something else to you today?" Ricky asked with concern in his voice and eyes.

"I found him kissing a cheerleader, and then he got really mad at me," Gabriella sobbed.

"Oh Gabs! I'm sorry. He's a bad guy Gabs, you know that. You don't need him. He's a jerk," Ricky tried to say in a nice way.

"But Ricky I do need him," Gabriella told him with tears still in her eyes.

"Gabs he's just gonna continue hurting you!" Ricky informed her.

"It would hurt me more if I wasn't with him," Gabriella said.

"Gabs he doesn't treat you right at all though. It's not fair to you. You're not being fair to yourself! Why be with someone that doesn't even care about you?" Ricky told her trying her to make her see the truth. Troy was a bad guy and she could do better. She needed to break up with him. Gabriella starting to cry harder as Ricky told her this. "Hey sshh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just want to see you happy," Rocky said softly to calm her down.

"I know and appreciate that but I'm head-over-heals for this boy Ricky and I'm scared. I'm really scared," Gabriella cried.

"It's gonna be okay," Ricky said soothingly as he embraced her into a hug. Gabriella continued to cry on his chest and then eventually fell asleep. The next morning, Gabriella found herself in her bed with a little note on her nightstand from Ricky saying: Sorry I had to leave but my mother was getting worried. But if you need anything call me. I hope you didn't mind me bringing you up to your bed so you could sleep on a comfortable bed and not a couch. Well have sweet dreams. See you tomorrow or today at school.

Gabriella smiled she had a great best friend. She took a shower and then she got ready for school. Troy usually drives her to school so she expected him to late, as usual, or maybe not even come. Gabriella was touching up her curls when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked out her window since she wasn't expecting anyone. Her mouth dropped when she saw it was Troy.

She rang down the stairs as fast as lightning to open the door for him, "TROY!" she said with a huge smile on her face as she ran into her arms. She thought he was here to apologize or show how much he cared or something. But when she hugged him she looked at his face and he seemed mad. Very mad. "Troy? What's wrong?"

Troy voice had much anger in it, "Did Ricky come over last night?" he said with emphasize on each word.

"Yeah... but what does that have to do with anything?" Gabriella asked very confused.

"You fucking whore!" Troy shouted at her.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella questioned him.

"You fucking cheated on me with your little friend Ricky!" Troy shouted at her.

At this Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "How could you ever think that? I would never cheat on you. Or on anybody for that matter. And plus, what does it matter? You always cheat on me," once she finished tears were pouring down her face.

"That entirely different Gabriella!" Troy yelled in her face.

"How is it different Troy?" Gabriella cried.

"Is just is!" Troy yelled back at her.

"You mean because when you do it I don't even get mad at you? All I do is cry and wish that you could kiss me like that. You treat those girls better than you treat me Troy! And it really does kill me," Gabriella said as tears still ran down her face.

"Whatever Gabriella, sometimes I really don't get you," Troy said. Gabriella let more silent tears run down her face as she walked back to her room. "Where you going?"

"I have to finish getting ready, you can make yourself at home," Gabriella said with her back to him. Then she turned around and said, "By the way Troy, Ricky was only here because my mom was out of town and he came to check on me because I get nervous during the night when I'm alone."

As Gabriella turned back around to get ready, Troy got a himself some Frosted Flakes cereal and then turned on the T.V. and watched sports center. "Gabriella hurry up!" he yelled. When he heard nothing from her room, like her hurrying to get done, he got up and went to her room. He walked in and saw her eyes big, red, and puffy as Tears covered her face.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I'm not going to school today," Gabriella chocked out.

"Why? Is it because of our argument?" Troy asked and Gabriella just shook her head no. "Then what is it?" Troy said with the slight sound of concern in his voice.

"Someone wants to kill me, Troy!" she cried as she pointed to her computer. Troy came over and looked at her computer and saw what she was talking about; she had threatening IM's from an unknown person. They said this unknown person knows where she lives, where she goes to school and that he will find her and kill her.

"Gabriella you gotta tell the police," Troy said concerned. He seemed more caring than he had ever been.

"No! He'll kill my friends and family too!" Gabriella cried and showed him where it said that in that IM.

"Well you can't stay here alone, he said he knows where you live. Go to school with me, where there's more people. I won't leave your side at all. I promise," Troy said truthfully. Troy might not be the nicest person to Gabriella but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Gabriella especially getting killed. She didn't deserve that. No one did.

Gabriella nodded and she wrapped her arm around her shoulders to show his protectiveness and they walked to his car. As the day went on, Troy kept to his word and didn't leave her side which helped Gabriella feel more safe.

"Troy, I gotta go to the bathroom," Gabriella said and Troy nodded and as Gabriella started to walk to the bathroom, Troy followed. "Troy, I think I can handle this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Troy said concerned.

"Troy, it's just the bathroom. I'll be fine and I'll come right back," Gabriella said. Even though today started out very scary, Gabriella couldn't help but love today. Troy has been the most caring he has ever been to her and she loved it. Once Gabriella finished going to the bathroom she washed her hands and said to herself, "See no harm done."

Right after she said that she looked up in the mirror and saw a man. "Hello Gabriella," he said in that bad-guy voice and before she could scream, the unknown man covered her mouth. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," and with that he pulled out a knife and removed his hand. Gabriella started to cry but stayed quiet. He tied her hands up to the bottom of one of the bathroom stall doors. "Good girl."

"Please leave me alone!" Gabriella cried as tears ran down her face.

"Aw, Don't cry baby," her attacker said as he caressed her cheek. Gabriella moved her face away. "That wasn't very smart of you Gabriella."

"Who are you?" Gabriella cried.

The man chuckled a little, "I am Kevin and I've been watching you for several months Gabriella. I know very much about you."

"Why me?" Gabriella said through her tears.

"Well you are quite attractive my dear. I've been dying to truly meet you so that I can feel you," Kevin said as he touched her stomach.

Gabriella winced, "Get off of me!" as she tried to move around to make him move his hand.

"Gabriella I'm very disappointed in you, I thought you were smart. I'm going to get what I want, one way or another." he said with a evil grin on his face.

"Please leave me alone!" Gabriella cried. Kevin removed her shirt and grinned. Gabriella squirmed around trying to make him get off of her but he didn't move.

"Stop moving babe. This will be fun!" Kevin said as Gabriella cried. SHe kept trying to fight back. "Gabriella I didn't want it to be this way." Then Kevin hit her and cut her arm with the knife. Gabriella screamed out in pain.

Troy was getting worried, Gabriella has been gone for fifteen minutes. He walked to the bathroom and yelled, "Gabriella! Whats's going on?"

Kevin heard this and stopped feeling Gabriella up and smirked, "Tell him to come in here, tell him to save you!" Gabriella just cried and shook her head no. Kevin punched her in the stomach and she yelled out in pain which Troy could hear.

"Gabriella?! I'm coming in," Troy said.

"No Troy! Don't!" Gabriella cried. Kevin hit her hard where he cut her arm which made her yell out in pain. With that Troy ran in and couldn't believe what he saw, Gabriella in only a bra and underwear with tears falling down her face, blood in the ground below her from a cut on her arm, bruises all over her body and a man on top of her smirking at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Troy yelled and lunged for him. Troy punched him continually as Gabriella sat there frozen. Soon teachers and pretty much the whole student body surrounded the scene.

"What is going on here?!" Principal Smith asked as he removed Troy from Kevin and held Troy back as the gym coach held Kevin.

"That bastard hurt Gabriella!" Troy shouted. Everyone looked at Gabriella who was getting paler by minute due to the amount of blood lose.

"Someone call 911!" Principal Smith shouted and immediately everyone took out there phones and called.

"What's your emergency?" the voice on the phone asked.

"A girl in my school was cut by the crazy guy and she's bleeding bad. We're at East High," one of the students said back to the phone.

"Mr. Smith, can you please let go of me so I can go to my girlfriend?" Troy asked and the principal nodded and released him. Troy ran over to Gabriella and the faint ring of sirens erupted throughout the school. He ripped some of his shirt to cast around her bleeding arm.

"I'm sorry Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Troy said softly as he gathered her discarded clothing and put gently put it on her.

The policemen and ambulance workers walked in the bathroom. The doctors took Gabriella into the ambulance to take her to the hospital, Troy went with her in the truck. The police yelled to Kevin, "You have the right to remain silence. Put your hands behind your back." And with that they handcuffed Kevin to take him to jail where he is going to stay for a minimum of fifty years.

At the hospital, Gabriella was in the emergency room slightly unconscious while Troy was in the waiting room, face in his hands. Her mom came home as soon as she heard what happened so she was waiting there too, with tears in her eyes, as well as Ricky, Chad, and the rest on the school population.

"Gabriella Montez?" a doctor in a white coat asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Ms. Montez answered.

"She is going to be fine once she gains consciousness, she on blood supply and the cut it disinfected. The bruises should heal in a few weeks. It will take her longest to recover from the traumatic experience.

Ms. Montez nodded and asked, "When can we see her?"

"Now if you'd like," the doctor replied.

"Thank you," Ms. Montez said.

"Your welcome. She's a strong girl. But I must say whoever that Troy Bolton is, is the real hero. If he didn't try to stop the bleeding, she would have probably blood to death," the doctor said and Troy eyes shot up because he was so shocked.

"Thank you doctor," Ms. Montez said and walked in to see he daughter. She stayed in there all night and Troy slept in the waiting room giving Gabriella's mom time alone with her daughter.

The next morning the sun was shinning bright when Ms. Montez gently tried to wake Troy, "Troy," she said softly and when she saw he eyes flutter open she continued, "She wants to see you."

Troy popped up immediately, "You mean she's awake?" Ms. Montez nodded and Troy continued, "Thank you Ms. Montez." and walked to see Gabriella.

When Troy reached Gabriella room, Gabriella spoke first, "Are you mad at me Troy?" she said nervously.

Gabriella was stunned. Did he really treat her that bad that she think he would be mad at her? She didn't do anything. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"If I listened to you and had you come with me to the bathroom we wouldn't be here right now. You got hit because of me. Troy, I'm sorry," Gabriella said in such angelic tone.

"You have nothing to be sorry fro Gabriella. You didn't do anything. Listen to me," Troy said and made sure Gabriella was looking at him, "None of this your fault."

"Troy? What happened to Kevin?" Gabriella asked but trembled with saying the name Kevin.

"They locked him up for good. You won't be seeing him around for a long time." Troy told her. Gabriella smiled at him. "Well I have to go and tell everyone that you are okay, they were all worried. They all slept over Sharpay and Ryan's. But I'll be back later okay?" And Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her forehead and left and her mom rejoined Gabriella.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Gabriella's mom asked her.

"I'm good," Gabriella said softly.

"The doctor said if you want, you can come home now but only if you're feeling better," Ms. Montez said. Gabriella nodded happily and Ms. Montez laughed at her excitement. "Alright let me sign the release paper and we will be out of here."

Troy was on the phone with Chad and the rest of the gang telling them Gabriella was alright. "Thank God man, she has been through so much," Chad said through the phone.

"I know man. I just want to kill Kevin," Troy said.

"That's not exactly what I meant..." Chad drifted.

"What are you talking about Chad?" Troy asked confused.

"Well what that Kevin guy did defiantly was worse, but c'mon man you never treated her good. You always yelled at her, cheated on her and the only reason why you are with her is to have sex with her," Chad said and there was a silence. "Man, I didn't mean it that way, i was just saying..."

Troy cut him off, "Chad I gotta go." and with that he rung up. Then he called Gabriella, "Hey are you still at the hospital?"

"No, I got to come home!" Gabriella said happily.

"Okay, I'm coming over to see you now," Troy said and rung up. Fifteen minutes later he rang Gabriella's bell and Gabriella answered the door. "Look Gabriella, we need to talk."

Gabriella looked at him confusingly, "What is it Troy?" she said nervously.

Troy walked inside the house pacing back and forth, "Gabriella, we need to break up."

Gabriella felt as if her heart shattered into billions of tiny pieces, "What? Why? I thought we were good? You were being so nice to me. I thought..."

Troy cut her off, "Look, I'm sorry but it's not working out for me." Gabriella started to cry. "No don't cry."

"Why are you breaking up with me now? What did I do? I just don't get it," Gabriella sobbed.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Troy said.

"But you are hurting me by doing this," Gabriella cried.

"You deserve better Gabriella. You deserve someone that doesn't treat you like shit. You deserve someone who doesn't blame you for everything when in reality you never did anything. You deserve someone who doesn't call you the names I did. Someone who doesn't cheat on you continuously with you knowing about and doesn't care. Someone that shows you affection. Someone who didn't get with you just to take your virginity," Troy said.

"I don't care about those things Troy. I just wanna be with you" Gabriella said, tears running down her face

"But I know those things do hurt you. And I don't want you to hurt anymore Gabriella. I'm sorry." Troy said walking to the door.

"No! Please don't leave me! Please!" Gabriella cried.

"Why do you want me stay so much? What is so good about me?" Troy said.

"Because I love you!" Gabriella yelled, tears falling down her face. Her body froze. She didn't mean to say it. It slipped out. She covered her mouth.

"What did you say?" Troy asked her absolutely shocked. She loved him. How can she? with everything he did to her? How much he hurt her? And she loved him.

"Please don't make me make a fool of myself again. I said I love you. I have had for the last several months. I just never said anything because I knew you don't feel the same way. You never even cared," Gabriella said as she trembled because of her tears.

"You don't think I cared? You honestly think I never cared about you Gabriella. I've been with you for a year and a half and you think I don't care? I care about you more than a person could care about a person. Why do you think I wanted to kill that guy Kevin? Why I still want to kill him for hurting you the way he did," Troy said.

"You cared? If you really cared why did you treat so badly?" Gabriella asked through her sobs.

"Because I was scared. I never felt like that for any other person. So I covered my feelings with the idea that you meant nothing. That I was only with you for your virginity. But the truth is that in the beginning it was like that but then something happened to me. I fell for you Gabriella," Troy finally said the words Gabriella was dying to hear.

"You really care about me?" Gabriella asked as tears started to dry on her face.

"No" Troy said and Gabriella looked hurt. "Gabriella, I love you." Troy said and Gabriella eyes gleamed and her smile was up to her eyes.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Really," Troy told her and walked towards her and intertwined their hands.

"Does this mean we aren't broken up?" Gabriella asked.

"You tell me," and with Troy kissed her. It was gentle and loving but very passionate. When air became an issue they pulled apart.

"I'd say we are together," Gabriella said referring to Troy's request.

"Forever," Troy said as he touched his nose with hers.

"And a day," Gabriella said giggling.

"God, I love you so much Brie," Troy told her

"I love you too. And Brie?" Gabriella asked.

"Just one of the billion of nicknames I have for you," Troy said.

"Really? I'd like to hear some of the others," Gabriella told him.

"Hmm...Let's see there's Gabi, Bella, Gabs, My girl and my personal favorite: Gabriella Montez Bolton," Troy said smiling.

"That does sound catchy. Doesn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"Mhm," Troy said and they leaned in again. Happy to be together and together they will stay. Forever and a day.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me. I hope you did enjoy and continue to read my other stories. Right now I am working on 'Don't Stop Believing' so read the first chapter and second will be out soon.**

**Thanks and much love;**

**LittleMissNEWYORK**


End file.
